


Ladybug Visits

by wisia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 2 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: After Riposte, Marinette swings by to the Agreste Mansion and checks in on Adrien. If only she could retain Ladybug’s coolness instead of being clumsy Marinette.





	Ladybug Visits

**Author's Note:**

> After Riposte, I just really had to write Marinette checking in on Adrien. The dude kept her from being cut up without even being transformed. Also, there’s lots of Chat Noir visits Marinette. So, I wanted to do it the other way around. Unfortunately, I don’t know if I have the time to make this into a chaptered fic like I want. So, just a tiny indulgence.

The Agreste Mansion was impressive during the day, and it was doubly so at night. The white walls were bright in the moonlight, making the building stand out as if a beacon against the backdrop of stars. And it was a beacon, at least, to Marinette’s heart. The stupid thing hammered hard and sweat was collecting on palms beneath her gloves. Marinette gripped her yoyo tight. She was Ladybug. She could do this. With a swing smoother than she anticipated, Marinette rounded the walls and up until she reached the roof section just above Adrien’s room.

                Contrary to her already stalker-ish tendencies, Marinette did not make it a habit to swing by the Agreste Mansion. She had no desire to bring Hawkmoth to her beloved, and there was also no feasible way to peek in without looking like a total creep. Unless her patrol took her that way, Marinette had little reason to go by. Tonight was a different story. She took a deep breath, but she still fumbled to wrap her yoyo around a sturdy anchoring. Slowly, Marinette lowered herself inch by inch until she could peer through the ridiculously large windows that graced Adrien’s room.

                The place was dark saved for the soft glowing light from the computer monitor. Marinette strained her eyes. She wished she had Chat Noir’s night vision, and she almost dropped herself just then—he was there.

                Adrien Agreste, her one and only. His back was turned away from the window as he fiddled with something. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. He was really safe. After Riposte, she couldn't curb her worry that he was fine. She nearly died when he wasn’t in the sarcophagus where she had hidden him.  It had been a week since then, and Adrien had even injured his ankle helping her. Mon dieu, he was so good and kind and heroic. He didn’t need to be Chat Noir just to rescue someone. Marinette shook her head. No need to lose herself in a lovesick stupor. As she made to flick her wrist for her ascent back up and away, Adrien was staring at her. His beautiful green eyes were as wide as mouth.

                Marinette squeaked and lost her grip. She tumbled more than a perilous few inches to the ground. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say it took a fair bit to right herself, and that was only after smacking herself into the wall a thousand time for good measure. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She was supposed to be Ladybug, cool and suave. Not, not Marinette so clumsy and unable to talk to her crush.

                Above her, there was a creak.

                “Ladybug?”

                Adrien looked down at her, and Marinette couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered and skip a beat. He was too pretty for his own good, even without make-up and obvious home attire.

                “Uh, oui. I—“ Marinette stammered. “A-Adrien. Hi. I, uh, how are you?

                She smiled widely, but it probably came out more as a wince.

                “I’m fine.” Adrien shrugged. “Are you? I just saw you drop—“

                “Y-yes. Fine. I’m, I’m good.” Marinette spluttered. “I—“

                Marinette squeezed her eyes shut tight. Before she could think about it, she was shooting back up with a quick tug at her yoyo. When she opened her eyes, she was levelled with Adrien’s face.

                “I just wanted to check on you. How is your ankle?”

                That sounded steady enough. Good. Marinette wasn’t a total dork.

                “Much better.” His smile was absolutely blinding.

                “I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for saving me the other day.”

                “Oh, no. I didn’t—“ A light pink blush spread across Adrien’s cheeks. “You did all the hard work.”

                “Ah,” Marinette said, tapping his nose with a boldness that only came from Ladybug. “You made it so I could do the hard work and until Chat Noir came. For that I’m grateful, so thank you. Don’t think you didn’t do anything.”

                Adrien stared at her with wide eyes. He was too cute.

                “Well, I should—“ Marinette flapped a hand behind her. “I will see you around.”

                “Wait!”

                Adrien grabbed her wrist.

                “What?”

                Adrien immediately let go of her wrist. “Uh, sorry. I just wanted to say—feel free to come back anytime and visit. You don’t need to wait until an akuma attacks to say hello.”

                Marinette almost fainted. Adrien was inviting her to see him again? She—she was Ladybug, goddamnit!

                “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

                Adrien’s smile faded away. “Oh.”

                “N-not because I don’t want to, but because I don't want to put you in danger. Not to mention, you’re pretty high profile yourself.”

                Because Marinette would be over the moon if she could see him every night.

                “I guess I am pretty high profile,” Adrien chuckled. “I can imagine the headlines now. Ladybug and Adrien Agreste—the midnight affair.”

                Marinette blushed. “It wouldn’t be so bad to be connected to you.”

                There was a mischievous grin to Adrien’s lips. “You think I can compete against Chat Noir?”

                Marinette snorted. “I don’t think anyone can compete against Chat Noir.”

                Her partner was one of a kind, even if he wasn’t the love of her life like Adrien was. Adrien grinned even harder.

                “My offer stands though, anytime you’re ever in the area.”

                “I’ll remember that.” Marinette waved to him. “Au revoir.”

                “Au revoir.”

                 As Marinette swung away, she wondered if she imagined Adrien blowing her a kiss. Her face burned hot at the idea. No, Adrien wouldn’t. That was more of a Chat thing, and she had better get home before it was too late.

                Though, this was totally worth it to oversleep and be late for school tomorrow.


End file.
